


There's No Place Like Nowhere

by Wasuremono



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: First Kiss, Heavy Petting, M/M, Magicant Is For Lovers, Make-Outs Interruptus, Making Out, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/pseuds/Wasuremono
Summary: Jeff's plans to confess to Tony are ruined when his teleportation device malfunctions and strands them in a liminal psychic dreamspace. Or... maybe they're not ruined?
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts/Tony
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	There's No Place Like Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



> Content notes: Jeff and Tony are supposed to be 16-ish here. There's no explicit sex, but there's make-outs/petting between teenagers and references to sexual arousal, so be aware of that before you read.
> 
> This is just a little treat for the Minigame exchange, because I haven't written this pairing in a while and I love these guys. Hope you enjoy!

The space beyond the world was soft, pastel, and endless, and it might have been beautiful if Jeff weren't so terminally lost. Honestly, he wasn't even sure "lost" was the right word; with nothing around him but flat ground and distant clouds, he felt more adrift than anything, marooned in a vast empty sea. Actually _seeing_ this place for the first time in all his experiments should have been thrilling, but right now, it was mostly just irritating.

At least Tony didn't seem to be upset. He'd wandered away from where Jeff sat on the ground, tinkering with the malfunctioning teleporter, and seemed absorbed in taking pictures of the distant horizon. He strolled back just as Jeff was testing the teleporter's batteries for the third time. (He was 99% sure it wasn't the batteries, which meant it was probably the batteries.) "That's the last of my film," said Tony. "Here's hoping the photos come out okay. Have you had any luck?"

"I was able to get the distress beacon sent, but that's all. I think the main circuit's kaput, and I didn't bring my toolbox, because... this really wasn't supposed to happen. I've been working on this thing for years and never even had a glitch, but of course the first time I try to take you along, we get stranded."

"Science never works when anyone is looking," said Tony. "I told you about my last chem lab, right?"

" _Told_ me? Tony, you came home soaked in cinnamaldehyde. They could have smelled you in Summers." And it had smelled good: like cinnamon, of course, but overwhelming and chemical in a way that made Jeff feel strangely intrigued. Still, how were you supposed to say "you smell way too much like cinnamon and it's great" to someone who wasn't even your boyfriend yet? Or ever, at the rate Jeff was going. 

"That's my point! I had that purification down until the lab practical, and then I didn't." Tony sat down, scooting a bit closer to Jeff. "It's going to be okay. We've got the beacon, and your friends will show up, and this isn't such a bad place to be stranded, is it?"

"No, but..." Now Jeff was thinking about it again. No time like the present, he decided, even as his rational mind made weak notes of protest. "I wanted to take us to somewhere nice and quiet, somewhere I could talk to you about stuff properly. Somewhere I could finally tell you I liked you. Because I like you, but it's always so busy at school, and we never have any privacy even in our room, and I just wanted it to be really nice, okay? But now we're stranded in some weird psychic dreamspace and my teleporter's broken and it's ruined."

"You like me?" said Tony, slowly and over-carefully. "And you really said it. I've been thinking about how to say it for years and I never figured it out. I thought maybe we could go on a hike up into the forest, but I was waiting for the end of goat season." He paused, glancing down at the ground, and bit his lip; he deep in thought, Jeff knew. "But... you're absolutely sure?"

"It took me long enough. Look, I'm sorry, this is dumb -- we can get home and then maybe we can go on that hike, if you want? Try a do-over? Because, I mean, I bet you had some really good ideas. All your ideas are great."

"Maybe later," said Tony, raising his gaze again to meet Jeff's eyes. "I don't think we need a do-over, though. It doesn't matter how this happens; it just matters that it's happening, at last."

A part of Jeff wanted to keep apologizing (that it had taken so long, that he was so awkward, that even telling his best friend that he was more than a friend to him had been agonizing) but a bigger part of him told him that Tony was right. When he reached for Tony's hand, he found himself pulled into an embrace, his head nearly on Tony's lap before they both fell into a sprawl on the ground -- no, not the ground, Jeff realized. They were lying on some sort of couch, the same shimmering pale pink as the ground had been, but impossibly soft. "This place," Jeff said. "It's psychic -- psycho-reactive?"

"You called it a dreamspace before," said Tony. "Maybe it is." He pulled Jeff closer, and Jeff barely noticed the pearlescent walls of some sort of structure forming around them as he leaned in for a kiss. If the dream-world was inclined to give them a little privacy, who was he to argue?

Tony's lips were warm and impossibly soft, and Jeff's mouth opened to deepen the kiss; his tongue and Tony's moved against each other, clumsy and strange and perfect. Tony shifted his weight, and Jeff rolled over onto his back to let Tony lie on top of him, straddling his leg. He'd felt the half-familiar warmth of arousal growing in his gut, but only now did he realize how hard he was. Tony's leg was _right there,_ every tiny movement against his groin sending jolts of pleasure through him. The press of something firm against his hip told him that he wasn't alone.

Jeff let his hand wander to confirm the hypothesis. Tony gasped. "Oh, God, that's..."

"... can I touch it more? Do you want me to?"

"Of course I want you to," said Tony, and Jeff moved up to start to work on Tony's trousers. Funny how hard -- bad word choice, Jeff; how _difficult_ \-- it was to undo the same uniform trousers you'd worn all your life when they were on someone else, someone who made tiny whimpers when your hand brushed their erection, all while your own erection felt like it was hard enough to rip right through into the open --

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

Several revelations rushed through Jeff's head at once: first, that the shelter around them, in the shape of a spiraling shell, had a door. Second, that someone was knocking at it. Third... oh, right, the distress beacon, and the friends who were supposed to save them from what no longer felt like purgatory. Jeff and Tony froze as a pair, Jeff's hand still on the pull Tony's open zipper. 

"Hey," said a voice from behind the door -- Ness. "Are you guys in there? Are you okay?"

"We're okay!" called out Jeff hastily, almost breathlessly. "Give us a second!" God, he was obvious, wasn't he? Even if he hadn't been, Ness was a psychic, and there's no way he wasn't overhearing everything they were thinking. And what if Paula was there? 

"Don't worry, it's just me," Ness replied. "... oops. Um. I'm gonna go take a walk and I'll be back in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Better than nothing, Jeff figured. "Don't rush back!"

"Oh, God," whispered Tony. "... oh, god, Jeff, this is so stupid. I'm still hard. And I think you are too?" It took a moment for Jeff to realize it as the fear-haze cleared, but yes, he was: no longer quite so achingly, but still enough for Tony's body against him to feel electric. Nothing barring a cold shower was going to get it under control. A cold shower, or...

"Well," said Jeff, "we've got fifteen minutes. Let's make the most of it."


End file.
